zomlings_in_the_townfandomcom-20200214-history
Zomlings in the Town Wiki:Rules and Guidelines
The Rules and Guidelines are the group of guidelines used as the policy for the community from Zomlings in the Town Wiki, the encyclopedia to Zomlings and everything related to it. The following lists "What YES To Do" things and "What NOT To Do" things placed in categories according to their theme. Be sure to follow these rules in order to stay in the wiki. General |-| What YES To Do = *'Make useful edits:' This is when an user makes useful edits with important information, images or anything that expands an article of the Zomlings Wiki. *'Avoid spam & vandalism:' This is when an user avoids the spam and vandalism all over the wiki and community. *'Cleanliness:' Posting appropiate content is safe and inoffensive to other users. *'Non-advertising:' Not posting links outside of the wiki is fine for the wiki. *'Racism prevention:' Preventing sexist and racial comments makes the wiki safe from racism. |-| What NOT To Do = *'Make useless edits:' This is when an user makes useless edits with spam, vandalism or already-posted information that ruins an article of the Zomlings Wiki. *'Allow spam & vandalism:' This is when an user allows the spam and vandalism all over the wiki and community. *'Pornography:' Posting inappropiate content is dangerous and offensive to other users. *'Advertising:' Posting links outside of the wiki is incorrect for the wiki. *'Racism expansion:' Giving sexist and racial comments makes the wiki not safe from racism. Commenting |-| What YES To Do = *'Normal comments:' Commenting with understandable and clear words is fine for the wiki. *'Internal links:' Links that send you at some page at the inside of the wiki is allowed. *'Fairness:' Making fair comments is allowed. |-| What NOT To Do = *'Spam comments:' Commenting with gibberish and unclear words is prohibited for the wiki. *'External links:' Links that send you at some page at the outside of the wiki is prohibited. *'Racism:' Making racial comments is prohibited. Chat |-| What YES To Do = *'Common text:' Chatting with clear words is fine for the wiki. *'Private roleplaying:' Roleplaying is allowed in private messages. *'Inoffense:' Not bullying is allowed. *'Prevent drama:' Being friendly and respectful is allowed. |-| What NOT To Do = *'Spam text:' Chatting with unclear words is prohibited for the wiki. *'Normal roleplaying:' Roleplaying is banned in normal messages. *'Racism:' Bullying is banned. *'Prevent drama:' Being serious and disrespectful is banned. Files |-| What YES To Do = *'Clean images:' Inoffensive images are allowed. *'Videos without captions:' Videos that don't contain captions or text in front of the file are allowed. *'Moderate images:' Files that are official and created by the Zomlings' creators are allowed. |-| What NOT To Do = *'Pornographic images:' Offensive images are banned. *'Videos without captions:' Videos that contain captions or text in front of the file are banned. *'Fan-made images:' Files that are fanart or created by fans are banned. Staff |-| What YES To Do = *'Block with a reason:' Staff members must give a reason for blocking an user to be allowed. *'Respect:' Respecting non-staff is allowed. *'Not blocking staff:' Not blocking other staff members is allowed. |-| What NOT To Do = *'Block without a reason:' Staff members that don't give a reason for blocking an user will be prohibited. *'Disrespect:' Disrespecting non-staff is banned. *'Blocking staff:' Blocking other staff members is banned. Consequences |-| General = *'First offense:' The first warning is given. *'Second offense:' The middle warning is given. *'Third offense:' The final warning is given. *'Fourth offense:' Blocked for a day. *'Fifth offense:' Blocked for a week. *'Sixth offense:' Blocked for a month. *'Seventh offense:' Blocked for a year. *'Eighth offense:' Blocked for a biennium (two years). *'Nineth offense:' Blocked permanently. |-| Chat = *'First offense:' The first warning is given. *'Second offense:' The final warning is given. *'Third offense:' Kicked. *'Fourth offense:' Banned for a day. *'Fifth offense:' Banned for a week. *'Sixth offense:' Banned for a month. *'Seventh offense:' Banned for a year. *'Eighth offense:' Banned for a biennium (two years). *'Nineth offense:' Banned permanently.